Lupin Sneezed
by Liveforthemoments
Summary: Remus Lupin NEVER gets sick... Or does he? When one of his friends comes to his aid they both find out a LOT more than they bargained for... RLSB slash, don't like it, don't read it...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lupin never gets sick... Or does he? And when the unexpected happens, who will be there for him? RLSB Slash. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or these characters, because trust me, if I did you'd know (and Sirius and Remus would end up together. Just had to mention that...)

Remus sneezed. He looked fleetingly puzzled, brows furrowing slightly, then shook his head and continued walking, chatting to Sirius about their latest prank on the Slytherins. He sneezed again, louder. Sirius half - grinned. "You OK, Moony?" he laughed. Remus looked bemused. "Odd... I never sneeze."

"Maybe you're coming down with something," Sirius said, sounding somewhat concerned. Remus shook his head, smiling. "I don't get sick, Si, don't worry about it!" He laughed, and then coughed suddenly. "Sorry," he muttered. "You're in charms next, right? I'm going this way... I'll see you soon!"

Sirius nodded reluctantly and turned away, before turning back to gaze into Remus' amber eyes. "Be careful, Moony, yeah?" he said quietly, turning and walking to his class.

Half an hour later, Sirius was staring at the back of his professor's head, bored out of his mind, when he suddenly sat up straight, stiffening. It was as though he had heard Remus' voice say his name, but glancing around he saw that his classmates were oblivious, having clearly not heard anything. He raised his hand, which he noticed was shaking slightly. "Em... May I be excused sir? I feel sick..." he lied, slipping out of the room. For a moment he paused, uncertain, then headed towards the corridor that led to the stairs.

As he rounded the next corner he saw Remus leaning against a wall, breathing unevenly, and he felt his heart rise to his throat. "Moony, what's wrong?" he demanded, swiftly pulling level with his friend. The Lycanthrope shook his head. "I'm fine Si, just... I don't know, I think I'm just tired. Don't worry," he said, pushing himself away from the wall and walking off, trying in vain to conceal the effort it took. Sirius reached out and caught his arm, holding him back. "You are not fine, Remus Lupin, and you are coming to the hospital wing now, no discussion."

Remus spluttered, "No, I can't, I..." he broke off suddenly, paling, and whirled round, racing down the corridor and into one of the bathrooms. Sirius chased after him, rolling his eyes slightly at his friend's stubbornness.

When he entered the bathroom he saw Remus standing, coughing, by one of the sinks, and for the second time that day Sirius felt his heart skip a beat. The werewolf's knuckles were gripping the rim so hard they were white and his face was flushed and clammy. He learned further over towards the sink before vomiting, his entire slim frame shuddering. Sirius was beside him in two strides, held his silken, chestnut hair back from his face, and said, "It's OK, Moony, I'm here... It's OK..."

Remus groaned, taking out his wand and deftly twirling it around his head while muttering 'Scourgify'. He splashed water on his face and rinsed his mouth, trying to get rid of the horrible taste. Sirius, sensing his friend wanted to do this himself, leaned casually against one of the sinks and watched. When Remus was finished cleaning himself up, Sirius put an arm around his shivering friend and muttered, "You OK, Moony?"

Remus whimpered in reply, and suddenly turned and, surprisingly, threw his arms around Sirius' waist and buried his face in the taller boy's thick, ebony hair. Sirius struggled not to gasp in surprise, placing his arms around his friend in return and holding him close, smiling gently. He tilted his head down slightly, taking in the sweet scent of Remus' hair and muttering some comforting nonsense in his ear.

He felt rather than heard the slight hitch in Remus' breath and the acceleration of his heartbeat when he felt Sirius' breath warm and soft on his ear. Sirius' eyes widened as he felt the small, warm hands of his friend slide up his spine, which tingled deliciously, and run their way through dark chocolate hair. He leaned his head back at the same time as Remus looked up and for a long moment Sirius stared into his friend's face, noticing his beautiful, delicate features, his small, cherubic lips, his incredible, bright hazel eyes that were right at that moment searching Sirius' own face and the stunningly pretty rose blush that covered his cheeks.

"You're beautiful..." Sirius muttered, blushing luminously when he realised he had spoken aloud. "I... er..." he trailed off, staring at the slight smile on his companion's face as his friend leaned in to kiss him, gently at first then gradually harder, faster. Sirius felt fireworks going off in his head and eventually pulled back reluctantly to catch his breath. Remus was staring at him, eyes wonderfully bright but face abnormally, unhealthily flushed, mouth hanging open.

"Oh," he breathed, sounding stunned, and Sirius laughed, releasing Remus' waist. The smaller boy, unsupported and still shaky and sick, swayed back on his feet until he almost fell over backwards, but Sirius grabbed his hand – which was burning – just in time. "Merlin, Moony," he said, worried, "Your hands are warm, and..." he broke off and pressed the back of one hand lightly to Remus' forehead, "You're burning up! You're coming to the hospital wing, now!" he ordered, dragging his friend ('Boyfriend?' wondered Sirius to himself, grinning awkwardly at the thought) out the door along with him.

By the time they got to the main staircase, though, it was clear that Remus couldn't go on any further. He was shivering fiercely, mouth pressed tight with determination, and though he hadn't said a word of protest all journey, when they stopped at the door to rest Sirius could hear his breathing, huge, shaky gulps that sounded like he was going to be sick all over again. "Right," Sirius muttered, walking over to Remus and swinging him, struggling, into his arms.

Exiting onto the stairway, he glanced at the five staircases it would take to get to the Hospital Wing then at the two it would take to get them to their common room, and headed for the latter option. By the end of the first staircase Lupin had stopped protesting and simply curled into Sirius' arms, shivering and resting his head on Sirius' chest. They carried on through the mercifully empty corridors until they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, where Sirius paused for breath before giving the password. She arched one eyebrow, shaking her head at the antics of her students before sighing and swinging back to let them in.

Sirius carried Remus up the stairs to their dormitory and set him on his bed, where he promptly curled up and fell asleep. The dark-haired boy sat down on his own bed to get his breath back, watching the peaceful expression on Remus' face, and wondered what to do next.

TBC…

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello folks... Back again... Thanks to all reviewers and apologies for this being horribly late... Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Em... yeah... don't own these characters, I'm just playing with them, I'll put them back when I'm done (promise!)

RLSBRLSB

Remus opened his heavy, aching eyes, and shut them again immediately, wondering where on Earth he was.

The room was much too bright for the Shrieking Shack and as the light pinched his eyes he found himself thinking that it was much too bright in general.

The werewolf pulled himself upright, feeling his stomach twist horribly, and headed to the bathroom, supporting himself with natural grace on the beds as he passed.

Sirius was sitting at the end of his bed, asleep in a chair, snoring slightly. Remus tried to walk quietly so as not to wake him, but now the room was tilting slightly around him, his head reeling.

The pale boy's knees gave way as he knelt in front of the toilet and threw up horribly.

When he was finished he dragged himself upright, shivering and thoroughly miserable, and looked critically into the mirror above the sink.

A quick, all-purpose cleansing charm got rid of the awful taste in his mouth, cleaned his face, made his hair soft and shiny and even replaced the sour smell with that of some gently fragranced perfume, but looking back at him in the mirror was not a happy face.

It was ghostly pale, far too thin, with huge dark shadows under the eyes.

"Merlin, dear, you look truly dreadful." Said the mirror, in an irritatingly smug voice. "You really ought to leave before you crack me!"

Remus muttered something deeply uncomplimentary and whirled round to exit the room, but as he did he felt the nagging ache in his stomach intensify.

Terrified, he felt himself crumple to the floor, his vision eating away into blackness.

The werewolf forced himself to breathe deeply, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach that was now verging on unbearable.

As he knelt on the floor, doubled up now with his arms folded across his stomach, he was suddenly hit by the fact that, more than anything, he wanted Sirius.

Wanted him, needed him, not even to help so much as to be there.

Of course, he had felt that way about Sirius for years, and...

Oh. Crap.

Remus suddenly remembered, in excruciating detail, exactly what had happened earlier that day.

He had been feeling sick – although this was nothing new, he had been for a while, and it had been marginally better than how he felt now- and Sirius had actually seen him throw up.

Then – the Lycanthrope cringed at the memory- he had hugged Sirius. Of all the times to pick...

Then... Remus felt a grin spread across his face despite the pain. Then he had kissed Sirius. And Sirius had kissed him back. And it had been... amazing.

The ache in his stomach, which had abated for a moment as he thought about Sirius, came back in full force and he cried out in pain despite himself.

"This" the brown-eyed boy thought ruefully, "Is not good..."

RLSBRLSB

Sirius woke up with a start and shot to his feet.

Everything hit him at the same time: Remus wasn't in his bed. He had fallen asleep when he ought to have been watching him. He had to find Remus.

Sirius glanced around frantically and headed to the bathroom.

When he was just steps away he heard a muffled cry and quickened his pace, running into the room, and then stopped dead.

Remus – his Remus! - was kneeling on the floor, bent over double, pale features contorted in pain.

Sirius felt his heart plummet into his stomach, and he dropped to his knees beside his friend, reaching to take hold of his small, pale hand.

The werewolf looked up at him, his eyes holding a mix of pain and shyness that broke Sirius' heart in two.

"What is it, Moony? Where does it hurt?" he said urgently. "My stomach," Remus gasped, almost inaudibly.

"Okay. Hang on. I'll help you" Sirius sighed, leaning back on his heels to think.

Sirius was sharply aware that Remus was in pain. That that fact hurt him more than he could have imagined was possible.

That the hurt look on the werewolf's face made him want to cry. That he may be able to heal his boyfriend.

That that word still felt strange to say.

Sirius waved his wand over Remus, muttering the incantation they had learned the week before in charms, moving the wand into the required pattern, feeling his hands shaking as he fought to concentrate.

He finished the spell and leaned back, waiting anxiously, biting fiercely on his lip.

Then Remus sat up, slowly and stiffly, and Sirius let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and, trying to be gentle, pulled Remus into his arms.

The werewolf was shivering and Sirius rubbed his back gently, savouring the feel of the smaller boy in his arms for a long moment before pulling them both up to standing.

"Better?" He asked softly. "Can you stand?"

Remus smiled shyly, nodding. "Much, much better, thanks. But no, I don't think so... Not on my own at least."

Sirius grinned. "I'll hold you up in the meantime then, don't worry. Em..."

He felt himself blushing crimson. God, this was torture.

"Would you... would you mind very much if I kissed you?"

The quiet, observant boy looked at his friend, so smooth and sure of himself when he was around girls, and at how much he was blushing, and smiled.

"Not at all," he breathed, and Sirius kissed him.

It was, again amazing, and this time when they reluctantly pulled apart for air Sirius did not let him go, instead leading his boyfriend back over to his bed and sitting against the headboard.

RLSBRLSB

Remus sat down so his head was leaning on his boyfriend's chest, his neck being tickled by the boy dark chocolate coloured hair, and stared up at the canopy of his four-poster bed, perfectly happy.

"You know," pointed out Sirius, "That spell was only temporary; it'll wear off in an hour, and everyone will be back to the dormitory between classes in fifteen minutes."

Lupin smiled, breathing in Sirius and smiling. He smelled of peppermint. "Well then," he murmered, "How about we sit here for five more minutes minutes and then we worry about that."

Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms gently around his boyfriend's waist and kissing the top of his head.

"That sounds like a plan," he laughed.

RLSBRLSB

Woo warm fuzzies! Bit fluffy, but in the next chapter or two this may get pretty angsty... No clues though, you'll have to wait and see what happens!

To be continued (hopefully faster this time, and one more apology for this seeming really disjointed. Please review and let me know what you thought!)


End file.
